


The Moon's rise

by FNAPKayla32



Series: Inside Shadow. [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: Voici la princesse Luna, qui suite à son exil, est de retour à Equestria. Mais saura-t-elle faire disparaître les regrets et erreurs de son triste passé pour enfin vivre une vie heureuse ?





	1. Une famille magique.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Moon's Rise (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998457) by [FNAPKayla32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32)



> Cette histoire à été écrite depuis l'été 2016 jusqu'en février 2017.

La famille de Luna vivait une triste époque pour Equestria : quand Discord, le maître du chaos, en avait le contrôle. La famille de Luna vivait assez confortablement dans un manoir à Everfree.

La petite famille était composée de : Luna, sa mère, son père et sa sœur.

Sa mère s’appelait Drop Sky, elle était toujours gentille et attentionnée envers Luna.

Contrairement à son père, appelé Stary Night, qui n’était gentil qu’avec la sœur de cette dernière.

Mais, étant donné qu’ils étaient partis rejoindre les étoiles, cela n’avait plus aucune importance.

Sa sœur était nommée Celestia mais Luna l’avait affectueusement surnommée Tia.

Quand elles étaient très petites, elles se détestaient et se jouaient de mauvais tours; c’était quand Discord s’était rendu compte que cette famille n’était pas comme les autres, qu’elles ont compris qu’elles devaient rester soudées.

Luna avait obtenu sa marque de beauté grâce à Celestia, qui contrôlait le soleil et qui s’était dit que Luna pourrait être capable de faire pareil avec la lune.

\- Luna, viens, tu dois essayer ! dit Celestia en courant après Luna, qui ne s’en sentait pas capable.

\- Mais Tia, le maître du Chaos contrôlera Equestria même si j’y arrive... répondit Luna, ayant trop peur de faire une bêtise.

\- Non, il ne contrôlera plus les astres ! rétorqua Celestia avec un sourire de malice.

\- Ok, alors je vais essayer. accepta finalement Luna pas du tout enchantée d’avoir la responsabilité de devoir s’occuper de ce qu’elle aimait trop pour accepter les erreurs.

Elle emmagasina le plus de magie possible, ferma les yeux, puis s’envola en faisait partir les particules magiques vers la lune, sous l’horizon, petit à petit mais pas trop lentement.

Cela lui demandait un effort tellement monstrueux qu’elle arrêta de battre des ailes. Heureusement, Celestia rattrapa Luna à la volée.

Luna, qui n’avait pas rouvert les yeux, demanda d’un ton d’incertitude si elle avait réussi.

\- Je ne veux pas regarder, j’ai réussi ? demanda Luna qui pensait avoir raté.

\- Oui, regarde ! La lune est levée, dans le ciel et sur ta marque de beauté. répondit Celestia qui aimait faire des rimes et faire réfléchir Luna.

\- J’ai eu ma marque de beauté, hourra ! hurla Luna le plus fort possible.

\- Allons vite le dire à papa et à maman. proposa Celestia en attrapant Luna pour l’amener dans la chambre de leurs parents.

Arrivé à destination, Celestia alla parler à son père.

\- Papa, tu sais ce qu’a fait Luna ? demanda Celestia en faisant semblant d’être en colère.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait cette fois cette petite peste ? questionna le père sans se retourner vers ses filles.

Luna hurla en montrant son flanc.

\- J’ai obtenu ma marque de beauté ! hurla Luna très fière d’elle.

\- Bien joué ma petite chérie. s’exclama la mère en faisant un câlin à Luna.

\- Oui, bravo Luna. dit le père avec un ton d’inintérêt.

Le père Luna n'appréciait pas vraiment sa cadette, il l'a trouvait trop tête en l'air et pas assez prudente.

Mais étant donné que sa mère la trouvait bien plus parfaite même que son aînée et délaissant un peu cette dernière, l'affection des parents des deux ponettes était égal.

****************************************************

Une fois Luna adolescente, les deux sœurs commencèrent à explorer Everfree et un jour, elles tombèrent sur un arbre magique fait de cristaux : l’arbre d’équilibre.

Curieuses, elles prirent les éléments et se les partagèrent par hasard : la loyauté, l’honnêteté ainsi que le rire pour Luna et la gentillesse, la générosité et la magie pour Celestia.

Avec de la chance et un peux d’entrainement, elles arrivèrent à apprendre à les utiliser.

\- On doit faire attention, ces éléments prouvent que nous nous rebellons et… dit Celestia montrant qu’elle avait un peut peur. Et si Discord le sait, il pourrait nous faire du mal.

\- Discord, qui est Discord ? demanda Luna ne sachant pas que le maître du chaos s’appelait Discord.

\- Euh… Oups, je voulais dire le maître du Chaos... répondit Celestia gêné.

Celestia cacha vite les éléments dans son sac, la peur l'avait prise d'un seul coup, elle venait de dire le nom de celui qui apparaît si on l'appelle.

\- Pourquoi tu as dis Discord ? interrogea Luna de plus en plus perdue. Ça n’a quasiment rien à voir.

\- Je n’sais pas, je suis stressée, alors je dis n’importe quoi. répondit Celestia en tirant Luna vers leur manoir.

Et tout en fermant la porte du manoir, Celestia se retourna et vit deux yeux jaunes à pupilles rouges l’observer et lui sourire.

****************************************************

Mais les avertissements de Celestia n’était pas plus fort que le ''Je dis n’importe quoi...'' alors Luna avait pensé que ce n’était pas si important.

Et c’était de cette façon que Discord a découvert les éléments, d’un manque de prudence de la part de Luna.

Quand Discord vit les éléments tomber au sol puis une petite Alicorne les ramasser par la magie, il reconnu tout de suite les éléments d’équilibres et décida d’aller punir la petite famille.

Il toqua violemment à la porte du manoir et se fit ouvrir tout de suite.

Les parents de Celestia furent pris d’une stupeur en voyant le maître du chaos entrer dans leur maison.

\- Maître du Chaos, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda le père de Luna en faisant de son mieux pour cacher qu’il était terrifier.

\- Je voudrais parler à votre fille. répondit Discord très en colère.

\- Quelle fille ? Nous n’avons pas d’enfant. menti la mère pour le bien de ses filles.

\- Je sais que vous avez une fille, je l’ai vue par la fenêtre. lança Discord de plus en plus irrité.

Il aimait bien prétendre le contraire pour baisser la garde de ses ennemis, mais Discord n'était pas stupide; il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

Et une petite Alicorne blanche à la crinière rose clair qui descendait les escaliers pour voir ce qu'il se passait lui prouva que les parents mentaient.

\- Maman, qui a-t-il ? Maître Di… du Chaos. dit Celestia extrêmement surprise de voir Discord chez elle.

Elle se stoppa au milieu des escaliers, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, avant que son père lui fasse un signe discret des ailes de venir derrière lui.

\- ...Alors, finalement, vous avez deux filles. s’exclama Discord, sa colère avait attend son paroxysme.

Sa colère se multiplia en voyant que Celestia habitait ici; il l'avait déjà rencontré, et elle avait le don de l'irriter quoi qu'elle fasse.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti mais, elles sont très jeunes et-... commença la mère avant de ce faire couper par Discord.

\- Peu m’importe, je veux leur parler à toutes les deux. dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui, maître… Luna, peux-tu venir, s’il te plaît ? demanda la mère d’une voix tremblante.

\- J’arrive, maman. dit Luna en courant dans les escalier tout en faisant attention à ne pas s’encoubler dans sa cape.

En effet, Celestia et elle portaient des capes depuis qu’elles avait obtenu leur marque de beauté pour les cacher.

Dès que Luna vit Discord, elle se souvint de l’avertissent de Celestia ainsi que des éléments qui étaient par la fenêtre et elle se cacha derrière sa sœur, terrifiée…

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, maître du Chaos ? demanda Celestia d'une voix faussement assurée, essayent de calmer Luna ainsi qu'elle même.

\- J’ai vu qu’il y a des objets magiques dans cette maison, donnez les moi. répondit Discord d’une voix sèche.

Celestia, très surprise, se rappela qu’elle avait demandé à Luna de garder les éléments en sécurité. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur, prête à comprendre ce qu'il se passait..

\- Luna, c’est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix ferme qui en disait long sur sa colère.

\- Je suis désolée, Tia, je n’ai pas fait exprès... dit Luna en baissant la tête, honteuse.

\- Sois fière de toi, va les chercher. dit Celestia en pointant escalier du sabot et en se retenant d’hurler sur sa sœur.

Luna apeurée par la colère de Celestia et par le fait que le maître du Chaos soit chez elle, elle s’exécuta et alla dans sa chambre chercher les éléments.


	2. La vengeance.

Luna entra dans sa chambre et sortit les éléments de leur cachette puis retourna dans le salon où se trouvait Discord, attendant patiemment (mais pas trop) la petite Alicorne capée.

\- Voilà... dit Luna montrant les éléments à Discord.

\- Cette magie, j’ai interdit de l’avoir ! s'exclama-t-il fou de rage

\- Excusez ma petite sœur, elle est encore petite et elle ne le sait pas encore. dit Celestia éloignant Luna du maître du Chaos.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu as toi aussi une preuve de rébellion ? demanda Discord fixant l'Alicorne blanche d'un regard noir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. répondit Celestia sans comprendre ce que disait Discord.

\- Ta marque de beauté est un soleil. lui expliqua Discord en fronçant les sourcils et en pointant son flanc.

Car en effet, dans la précipitation, la jeune ponette avait oublié de mettre sa cape qui cachaient sa marque de beauté…

\- Donc, vous essayez de vous rebeller ? demanda Discord connaissant déjà la réponse de Celestia.

\- Non, je… Je ne voulais pas mais, un talent est un talent, maître, on naît avec. dit Celestia essayant d'être crédible; car oui, on naît avec un destin plus ou moins tracé, mais c'est elle qui a décidé d'essayer de contrôler le soleil.

\- Alors, toi, montre-moi ta marque de beauté. dit Discord regardant Luna et en particulier sa cape qui, comme par hasard, cachait sa marque de beauté.

Luna ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle enlevait sa cape il saurait que sa sœur et elle essayent de ce rebeller. Mais si elle ne l'enlevait pas, qui sait ce que Discord ferait; même si, en le sachant il pourrait faire pire.

La petite Alicorne bleu nuit fut sortie de ses doutes par une aile qui toucha son dos avant de se refermer.

Luna regarda sa sœur comme pour demander ''Je fais quoi ?''. Et en se mettant de dos à sa petite sœur, Celestia dit d'une voix sèche :

\- Assume, Luna, assume tes choix…

Alors à sa détresse et celle de ses parents, Luna enleva ma cape et montra son flanc à Discord.

\- Donc, c’est bien ce que je pensais. dit Discord détachant ses yeux de Luna pour regarder les parents.

\- Non, maître, nous n’en savions rien, je vous le jure ! dit la mère dans un profond désespoir.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! hurla Discord avant de claquer des doigts.

Et sous les yeux mortifiés des deux sœurs, il fit que leur parents s'écroulent avant de rejoindre le ciel plein de Chaos…

Puis, il se retourna vers les deux Alicorne en pleurs…

\- Et vous, je vous laisse vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Et surtout, rappelez-vous, tout cela est votre faute ! s'exclama-t-il avant qu'un dilemme d'une demi-seconde lui vint à l'esprit.

Devait-il prendre les éléments avec lui ? Dilemme vite réglé par le fait qu'il avait détruit toute sorte d'amitié, pourquoi celle-là lui résisterait ?

Alors, il s’en alla et quand Luna se retourna, Celestia pleurait 

Mais avant de partir emplir son oreiller de perles salés dans sa chambre, elle lui dit une chose horrible…

\- Tout cela est entièrement de ta faute Luna ! hurla-t-elle avant de courir dans sa chambre et verrouiller la porte.

****************************************************

Les années passèrent, les deux Alicornes grandirent et était prêtes à se venger…

\- La récréation est finie pour toi. s'exclama Celestia en s’avançant.

\- Tu crois ? J’en doute, petite. répondit Discord affalé sur son trône à manger des graines du chaos.

Les deux Alicornes sortirent les éléments; elles n'avaient jamais essayé de les utiliser sur une personne mais elles savaient qu'elles en étaient capables.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez là ? demanda-il en regardant les éléments avec intérêt.

\- Ce sont les éléments d’équilibres et grâce à eux, nous allons te vaincre ! s'exclama Luna tandit qu'elle et sa sœur les activaient.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Dommage qu’il n’y a pas un miroir, vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Si concentrées, si pleines d’assurance ! Ha, ha, ha ! C’est trop drôle ! dit Discord tout en riant à chaudes larmes.

Les éléments scintillèrent et l'arc-en-ciel magie de l'amitié sincère sorti d'eux.

Discord, sachant qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir, ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua simplement à rire.

Alors Discord se changea en pierre. Et comme elle en avait l'habitude, Celestia dit quelque chose sans aucune logique pour Luna…

\- Cela t’apprendra Discord. s'exclama-t-elle en fixant le draconequus de pierre.

\- Pourquoi depuis petite tu l’appelles comme ça ? demanda Luna tout en remarquant que quand sa sœur à prononcer ce nom, les yeux de la statue de pierre brillèrent pendant quelque secondes.

Celestia ne répondit pas à sa soeur car, pile à ce moment, les habitants décidèrent qu'elles seraient princesses car elles étaient les seuls poneys de tout Equestria avec des ailes et une corne et était aussi les descendantes de la déesse créatrice.

Et ce fut ainsi que Luna et Celestia furent nommées princesses Alicorne.

****************************************************

Mais, avec le temps, Luna eut de plus en plus l’impression que Celestia était la préférée entre elles deux.

Et, tandis qu'elle se lamantait, une Alicorne sombre apparut devant elle...

\- Tu n’as pas marre que Celestia soit la préférée ? demanda avec un sourire l'Alicorne à la crinière transparente comme un voile.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Luna sans lui répondre, car elle avait un peu peur de l'inconnue.

\- Répond d’abord à ma question. s'exclama la jument vampire.

\- Euh… Oui, c’est vrai Celestia est adorée de tous et moi personne ne m’aime... lui répondit l'Alicorne lunaire en versant une larme.

\- Si tu veux je peux faire que ça change. lui dit la vampire avec un sourire de malice.

\- Comment ? demanda Luna ne comprenant rien. Et qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis Nightmare Moon, reine des vampires. répondit Nightmare Moon en élargissant son sourire. Et comme je l’ai dit je peux t’aider.

\- Et comment ? demanda Luna, ne faisant pas totalement confiance à la jument en face d'elle.

\- Tu verras. s'exclama Nightmare Moon avant de disparaître.

E plus Luna pensait, plus sa réponse était ''oui'', elle était prête à tout pour qu'elle puisse être enfin aimée par ses sujets.

Un jour elle comprit que ce que Nightmare Moon voulait c’était qu'elle arrête de faire coucher la lune et aussi d’obéir à Celestia.

****************************************************

\- Luna, ça va ? demanda Celestia sans deviner ce qu'il aller se passer.

\- Non, tu croyais que j’allais rester sans faire alors que le monde entier se prélasse dans ta lumière bien aimée ?! lui répondit Luna en libérant sa colère.

\- Luna... dit Celestia en baissant la tête.

\- Il ne peut avoir qu’une seule princesse à Equestria, et cette princesse ce sera moi ! hurla Luna faisant exploser sa colère (et sa magie accessoirement).

Après cela, l'Alicorne bleu nuit ne pouvait plus rien faire, Nightmare Moon avait pris son contrôle de son corps, elle ne pouvait plus qu’entendre et regarder la scène…

\- Luna, je ne me battrai pas contre toi, tu dois laisser la lune se coucher, c’est ton devoir. dit Celestia de façon autoritaire à sa sœur qui commençait à prendre les traits de Nightmare Moon.

\- Luna ? Je suis Nightmare Moon, désormais je n’ai plus qu’un seul devoir : celui de te détruire ! hurla la vampire en jetant sa magie sur Celestia, qui l'évita.

Et une grande bataille commença dans le ciel entre la lumière de Celestia et les ténèbres de la reine des vampires.

Le combat l'avantage allant du côté de Nightmare Moon, Celestia se résigna à utiliser les éléments pour la battre et, en la bannissant sur la lune, elle dût bannit aussi Luna.

La dernière phrase de Celestia que cette dernière put entendre était :

\- Désolée Luna, mais je n’avais pas le choix… dit Celestia en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pardonne-moi.


	3. La princesse de la nuit.

Mais une fois sur la lune, Luna ne pouvais penser à rien d’autre qu’à Celestia, sa pauvre soeur obligée de la banire sur la lune à cause de ses choix…

Sa tristesse pouvait cependant être pire, car Nightmare Moon n’était pas à cet endroit de la lune, elle se baladait de l'autre côté pour essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

Dans sa tristesse, elle crut entendre la voix de Celestia, et elle commença à chanter.

\- Mon exil me semble une éternité, pourquoi ai-je voulu te blesser ? Ma punition a été méritée, mes crimes moi seule dois les porter. Mais dans ma stupeur tu m'envoies cette chanson, et ta voix résonne dans ma tête. Ensemble trouvons le sommeil profond ! En exil je payerai ma dette... chanta-t-elle en faisant apparaître des souvenirs du passé.

Elle fit apparaître une petite Luna faite de sa magie et la regarda avec tristesse répéter des actions passés.

\- Un jour une princesse dans le clair de Lune, vit son royaume et soupira… En pleurs, elle dit : "Il n'existe aucun poney dans ma vie, qui m'aime ou ne me rejette pas !". dit-elle tout en marchant autour de la petite Luna.

La petite Luna de particules magique changa de forme pour une plus âgée au côté de Celestia. Cette dernière était vu et aimée de tous alors que l'Alicorne nocturne était à l'arrière plan.

\- Si grande fut sa peine, elle se rebella contre ceux qui prenaient bien soin d'elle ! Elle laissa le cauchemar régner à sa place et faillit tout détruire dans une nuit éternelle, continua-elle en étouffant ses pleurs.

La Luna changa à nouveau de forme pour cette maléfique de Nightmare Moon et se trouva désormais en face de Celestia.

\- Très vite sa sœur fit comme elle se devait et donna à la Lune son dû, brisant l'harmonie elle sauva ses sujets et bannit sa sœur comme une reine aurait dû. C'est là le poids de la couronne que nous portons, tu n'as rien fait que ton devoir ! Puisses-tu un jour m'accorder ton pardon, ne te sens pas coupable en regardant le soir. poursuivit-elle éclatant en sanglots mais continuant à chanter.

Tout en chantant, Luna faisait de petits bonds qui, étant sur la lune, apparaissaient comme une danse.

\- Repose-toi Tia, Bonne nuit grande sœur, sous le ciel nocturne qui t'embrasse. Que cette douce berceuse trouve tes rêves, que toutes tes peurs s'effacent. Que mon pardon te trouve en cette nuit et avec lui tout mon regret ! Tia tu m'aimes bien plus que je n'le vois, puisses-tu dans la paix demeurer ?! Et pardonne-moi pour ma cécité. chanta-elle, pleurant toujours, en s’approchant de la terre même si elle était incapable de sortir de la lune.

Le soleil passa juste en face d'elle, lui faisant comprendre que le temps était compté avant que Celestia n'abaisse la lune.

\- Cet espace devant nous, vide et infini… Jamais je n'ai imaginé lui faire face aujourd'hui ! Puissent ces saisons sans soleil passer en un éclair ! Je t'aime, tu me manques tant... Toi si loin sur la terre... s'exclama-elle avec l'espoir que Celestia l'entende et que quand les éléments la laisseront sortir, elle pourrait peut-être lui pardonner.

Les larmes dans ses yeux rendait désormais la vison de Luna flou, mais elle continua à regarder la terre avec espoir.

\- Que tous tes rêves soient doux aujourd'hui, saine et sauve sous le manteau de la nuit. Que tu ne connaisses ni la peur ni les regrets. Et dans mes rêves je m'envolerai pour te veiller ! Dors, dors, dors... continua-elle avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

****************************************************

Et la suite est connue de tous les habitants d'Equestria; Twilight et ses amies la sauvèrent grâce aux éléments. Et, avec le temps, sa sœur et elle devinrent à nouveau comme les deux doigts de la main.

Et un jour en se baladant dans une grotte Luna fit une belle découverte, enfin la belle découverte vint à elle.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes une princesse ? demanda quelqu'un derrière la princesse de la lune.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle avec peur. Qui êtes-vous ?

Luna était confuse, la pégase à présent en face d'elle resemblait à une vampire, mais beaucoup de détails différaient de ceux qu'ils possèdaient.

\- Je suis Miëla, un poney chauve-souris ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda la ponette grise aux yeux oranges avec un sourire. Vous êtes une princesse ?

\- Oui, je suis la princesse Luna. lui répondit l'Alicorne nocturne, un peu inquiète.

\- Ouah, je parle à la princesse de la nuit, mon rêve ! exclama Miëla en s'envolant à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Pourquoi vis-tu toute seule ici ? demanda Luna.

\- Je ne vis pas toute seule. Starlight, Blueberry, les autres, venez, nous avons une invitée ! hurla la petite chauve-souris pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Et plein de poneys chauve-souris sortirent des cavités de la grotte pour observer la princesse de prêt.

\- Vous êtes la princesse Luna ? demanda une ponette chauve-souris bleu aux yeux rouges.

\- Euh, oui. répondit Luna encerclée par tous les poneys chauve-souris.

\- On vous adore ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- C’est facile de lever la lune ? demanda une ponette jaune-brun à la crinière verte.

\- Vous dormez le jour ou la nuit ? demanda une petite chauve-souris rose aux yeux bleus avec innocence.

\- Calmez-vous ! Oui, c’est facile de lever la lune avec de l’entrainement et oui, je dors le jour. dit-elle fort pour calmer les poneys chauve-souris.

\- Comme nous, nous dormons aussi le jour et nous vivons la nuit ! s'exclama Miëla.

\- Euh... Mais qu'est-ce qu'un poney chauve-souris ? demanda Luna, n'en n'ayant jamais entendu parler.

\- Un poney chauve-souris est un vampire s'étant exilé du royaume de la reine des vampires et qui a prêté allégeance aux princesses d'Equestria. répondit Miëla.

Luna sembla surprise; il suffisait aux vampires de quitter leur royaume et d'accepter la lumière pour ne plus être des créatures ténébreuse ?

\- Malheureusement les poneys d'Equestria nous regardent d'un mauvais œil et nous sommes forcés de rester ici tout seuls... continua la petite chauve-souris avec tristesse.

\- Hum… Si vous voulez, je peux rester avec vous et devenir votre princesse. proposa Luna en devinant la réponse.

\- Oui, s’il vous plait ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une seul voix.

Et pendant tout un an, la princesse lunaire avait son propre royaume à gérer.

Après cela Luna et sa sœur réussirent à montrer à Equestria que les poneys chauve-souris étaient gentils et à les faire s'intégrer dans le royaume.

Cela fit qu'à présent, la peur des vampires se limitait à ces derniers pour la plupart des poneys, et non plus aux poneys chauves-souris également.

****************************************************

Luna reprit une vie plus ou moins normale et commença à vivre un grand bonheur.

Enfin, surtout quand elle croisait un certain garde de l'empire de Cristal...


	4. L'amour soue les étoiles.

Xelarande était un nouveau garde travaillant anciennement pour l'empire de cristal. Il était une licorne gris clair, aux yeux rouge vin et à la crinière beige. Quand il ne portait pas son uniforme de garde, il portait toujours sa cape noire attachée par une sorte de lacet doré.

Luna et lui se dévoraient des yeux chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient de manière assez indiscrète.

Miëla finit par remarquer les petits amoureux et, en excellente dame de compagnie qu'elle était, décida de taquiner la princesse lunaire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez amoureuse d'un garde majesté. souffla la jeune chauve-souris en gloussant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Miëla... répondit Luna en rougissant et détournant le regard.

\- Vous savez Xelarande, ça se voit qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple garde pour vous ! continua la jeune ponette pour avoir la confirmation de l'Alicorne.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! cria Luna en confirmant par son attitude qu'elle aimait effectivement ce garde.

\- Hi, hi, c'est si mignon l'amour ! Hi, hi ! dit Miëla entre deux fou rires.

\- Arrête un peu tes bêtises, je vais dans ma chambre, on se revoit plus tard. répondit Luna avant de partir en avant.

\- Vous allez avoir de l'intimité avec votre garde chéri ? gloussa la chauve-souris sur un ton entre plaisanterie et insolence.

Luna vira au rouge et partit vexée dans sa chambre.

Elle détestait quand on sous-entendait une relation amoureuse entre elle et Xelarande, et quand on le lui disait clairement elle pétait un câble.

Pourtant elle aimait le garde et ce dernier aussi, mais elle n'aimait pas apparaître ensemble en public et Xelarande faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. C'était seulement en privé qu'ils se voyaient.

****************************************************

Quand Luna entra, Xelarande vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas vu toute sa connaissance sur la psychologie équestre.

\- Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? demanda le garde inquiet.

\- Miëla connait notre relation, j'ai peur que les gens n'acceptent pas notre amour... confia Luna versant une larme.

\- Luna, il faut que tu arrêtes, Celestia et le reste d'Equestria ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de nous aimer. Tu sais que je fais tout pour te rendre heureuse, mais si on se cache notre relation deviendra quasiment inexistante. dit Xelarande en prenant Luna contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas toute ta fierté, je me suis transformée en monstre je te rappelle. dit Luna dans un sourire plein de larmes.

\- Tu n'as jamais été un monstre, c'est la faute de Celestia, elle n'a pas réussi à montrer son affection envers une personne aussi parfaite que toi. dit le garde en souriant.

Luna rit, Xelarande faisait toujours tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et ne manque de rien. Il avait certes parfois un peu de colère envers sa sœur mais c'était parce qu'elle avait été une personne qui avait rendu son amante très triste par le passé.

Leur amour devenait de plus en plus fort jour après jour mais Luna n'avait pas le courage de parler de leur relation à qui que ce fût.

\- Tu dois te faire confiance. Viens, le soleil brille et les fleurs s'épanouissent, le temps parfait pour prendre un thé sur ta terrasse. proposa son amour avec un sourire enjôleur.

Luna accepta d'un sourire et pour la énième fois elle et Xelarande allèrent boire un thé sur la terrasse en amoureux.

****************************************************

Miëla réfléchit, devait-elle trahir Luna et dire à Princesse Celestia sa découverte ? Elle avait prêté allégeances aux deux princesses, mais à laquelle des deux devait-elle obéir sur ce coup-là ? Après quelques minutes, elle choisit d'en parler à la princesse solaire.

****************************************************

Luna alla dans la salle du trône pour des affaires royales, malheureusement, une fois cela terminé, Celestia appela sa sœur.

\- Luna, je peux te parler ? demanda Celestia.

\- Heu... Bien sûr ? répondit Luna pas trop rassurée.

\- Paraît-il que tu t'amouraches de ton garde ? demanda Celestia sur un ton sévère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Tia. répondit Luna en essayant d'être crédible.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, Miëla m'a tout dit. Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit pour nous deux. dit Celestia affichant son désaccord sur son visage.

\- Tia, on s'aime vraiment et je-... commença Luna avant de ressentir des vertiges et de s'évanouir.

Celestia, très inquiète, la ramena dans sa chambre.

****************************************************

\- Luna, tu vas bien ? demanda Xelarande mort d'inquiétude pendant que Luna commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je... Je crois. répondit Luna en se levant petit à petit de son lit.

\- C'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda le garde aidant son amante à se relever.

\- Oui, encore quelques mois et on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille. dit Luna avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son amour.

\- Ce sera notre lumière d'espoir. s'exclama Xelarande une fois que le baiser fut fini.

****************************************************

Miëla rangeait le salon du premier étage quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Luna a tout fait pour empêcher que Celestia s'y oppose, et toi en lui disant tu l'as faite pleurer. dit le garde en se retenant de lui hurler dessus.

\- Xelarande, pourquoi ça te bile autant, elle va bien non ? demanda Miëla entre incompréhension et peur.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est que Luna soit heureuse et que les gens comme toi ne lui volent pas son bonheur. dit le garde fou de rage.

Xelarande avait toujours aimé Luna à la folie et quand quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ou la faisait pleurer, cette personne devenait automatiquement son ennemi.

\- Écoute, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois... Ne t'oppose plus jamais à ses envies, sinon tu risques de passer un mauvais moment. dit-il avec un sourire sadique avant de partir de la pièce.

****************************************************

Le jour suivant, Luna alla secrètement chez sa gynécologiste, une ponette chauve-souris avec beaucoup de compétences. Elle devait voir si tout allait bien, son malaise l'avait inquiétée.

\- Tout est en ordre ? demanda Luna avec peur.

\- Oui, elle est en très bonne santé. répondit la gynécologiste avec un sourire rassurant.

\- "Elle", c'est une fille ? demanda Luna surprise de savoir le sexe de son futur enfant maintenant.

\- Majesté, ça fait cinq mois que vous êtes enceinte, on peut voir si le nourrisson est un poulain ou une pouliche quand il a entre quatre à six mois. lui rappela la jeune jument.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. dit Luna en riant de sa stupidité.

****************************************************

Elle rentra au château et une une fois qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Quand elle commença à somnoler, elle entendit la boule de cristal qu'elle avait eu toute son enfance briller et alla voir.

\- J'ai entendu d'un de mes messagers royaux que tu es enceinte, c'est vrai ? demanda Nightmare Moon depuis sa boule de cristal, elle avait un sourire maléfique sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? demanda Luna agacé juste de fait d'entendre la voix de la reine des vampires.

\- Je te dis juste d'en prendre soin, ce serait dommage que l'histoire se répète. dit Nightmare Moon avec un sourire sadique avant que son visage disparaisse de la boule de cristal.

Nightmare Moon, la reine des vampires était née le même jour que Luna à une année d'écart. Sa famille méprisait la famille de Luna et les autres poneys mais avait signé depuis des générations un traité de paix. Le fait que la vampire avait, en quelque sorte, maudi la fille de Luna n'avait donc rien de surprenant.

Luna resta immobile quelques seconde puis retourna se coucher, mais même dans ses rêves les mots de Nightmare Moon la hantaient... "L'histoire se répètera !"


	5. La vie.

Le lendemain, la princesse Celestia vint voir si sa sœur allait bien. Elle alla la chercher dans sa chambre.

L'Alicorne solaire était très préoccupée à propos de Luna depuis son malaise. Sa soeur et elle s'étaient déjà perdues de vue pendant un millier d'années, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elles fussent à nouveau séparées. Ça faisait seulement deux ans et six mois et demi qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, mais elle trouvait qu'elle et Luna étaient moins proche qu'avant.

\- Luna, tu vas bien ? Je suis très inquiète depuis ton malaise d'hier après-midi... dit Celestia voyant le visage de Luna se crisper et rougir suite à cette question.

\- Je... Je vais bien Tia, je suis juste... Juste fatiguée, cet exil m'a pris beaucoup de force, je dois juste me réhabituer à notre planète. répondit Luna en regardant Celestia dans les yeux comme si elle ne mentait pas.

En soit ce n'était pas un mensonge, l'apesanteur sur la lune n'était pas la même que sur une planète, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son malaise. Elle ne voulait parler de sa future pouliche qu'uniquement si c'était absolument nécessaire, redoutant la réaction de sa sœur.

\- Bon, si ce n'est que cela, ça va aller... Mais sache que s'il y a un problème, tu peux compter sur moi. dit la princesse avant de sortir de la chambre.

****************************************************

Tout ce passa bien pendant un mois et demi, mais l'excuse du bannissement n'expliquait pas tout. Certes, pour la prise de poids, les vomissements et les malaises, cela marchait. Mais quand Luna entra dans le troisième trimestre, la fatigue et le dégoût constants ne trouvaient pas d'autre explication que la vérité.

Et de cela, Celestia finit par s'en rendre compte et alla demander des explications.

\- Luna, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ton état est pire qu'il y a six mois, qu'est- ce-... commença Celestia avant que sa sœur ne la coupât.

\- Tout va bien Tia, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. souffla Luna en essayant de quitter le champ de vision de son aînée.

\- Tu dis toujours ça et ce n'est jamais le cas ! s'exclama l'Alicorne solaire entre colère et tristesse. Tu ne me fais plus assez confiance pour te confier à moi ?

\- Celestia, je vais bien, et j'ai toujours autant confiance en toi que quand on était petites, je n'ai juste pas envie de me confier. dit maladroitement Luna, montrant qu'elle lui taisait quelque chose.

\- Luna, tu sais que tu n'as rien à me cacher. C'est à propos de ton garde ? demanda Celestia sachant d'avance qu'il y avait en effet un rapport entre lui et le secret de Luna.

L'Alicorne lunaire eut un dilemme de quelque secondes qui lui sembla une éternité; était-il temps d'en parler à sa sœur ? Elle avait toujours peur de sa réaction, mais si elle n'en parlait pas maintenant, c'était bien parti pour que Celestia ne le découvrît que quand la petite ponette aurait à se présenter d'elle même.

\- Je... Ça fait six mois et demi que je suis enceinte d'une petite jument. dit Luna, se sentant honteuse de ne pas en avoir parler à sa sœur avant.

Luna s'attendait à ce que Celestia fût encore plus fâchée qu'à la mort de leurs parents, mais à la place, elle sentit une aile se poser sur son dos en un geste de réconfort.

\- Ce n'est que ça, pourquoi t'es-tu mise dans tous tes états pour si peu ? demanda Celestia rassurant Luna sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas contre.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas fâchée, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Luna confuse.

\- Si je devais être fâchée contre quelqu'un, ce serait moi même. répondit Celestia avec un sourire penaud.

Avant que Luna ne demanda pourquoi, Celestia répondit qu'elle était tellement irascible qu'elle avait perdu la confiance de sa propre soeur.

\- Je suis désolée Tia... dit la princesse lunaire, elle était sûre maintenant qu'elle aurait dû en parler avant.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Luna, je t'ai fait trop de reproches sans raison par le passé. lui rassura la princesse solaire. Il y a juste un problème.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Luna surprise.

\- Il faudra se dépêcher si on fait votre mariage avant la naissance de la petite. dit Celestia avec un sourire.

****************************************************

Suite à cela Luna et Xelarande, malgré la peur de la princesse lunaire face aux regards des autres, se marièrent aux yeux de tout Equestria. Ce mariage fut encore plus travaillé que celui de Cadence et Shining Armor.

Luna portait la plus sublime des robes faites par Rarity jusque là; une magnifique robe brillante comme des étoiles de couleur blanc neige et bleu pâle, avec des escarpins argentés et scintillants. Sa robe était ornée d'un ruban en soie bleu royal et portait un voile avec des fleurs rares et des plumes de paon.

Pendant la cérémonie, il n'y avait plus de royaume, plus de centaines d'invités jugeant cette histoire d'amour, juste Luna, Xelarande et la célébration de leur amour.

Luna était aux anges pendant le mariage. Elle pleura quand elle dit oui à son futur mari avant qu'il ne l'embrassât.

Le bouquet fut attrapé par Ember, impératrice des dragons et petite amie de Spike.

À la fin des célébrations, il y eut un banquet en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, Cadence, Shining Armor, les porteuses des éléments d'équilibre et les amis de Xelarande furent invités.

****************************************************

Cet amour fut accepté par la plupart du royaume même si évidemment presque les trois quarts des licornes de Canterlot voyait ce couple "non-noble'' d'un très mauvais œil, les jugeant en silence.

****************************************************

Au neuvième mois de grossesse de Luna, naquit la petit princesse. Cette dernière était une Alicorne comme sa "cousine" Flurry Heart, mais heureusement, elle était un bébé assez calme. La très jeune Alicorne n'avait pas les ailes démesurées, pas de couleur dégradée et sa seule caractéristique qu'aucun autre poney ne pourrait avoir, était ses petites touffes de crinière qui étaient, comme ceux de sa mère et sa tante, éthérés.

Elle était d'un gris bleuté, avait les yeux rouges comme son père et sa crinière était bleu nuit. Ce bébé devint au moment où elle entra dans ce monde la lumière d'espoir de ces parents.

****************************************************

La petite était calme, donc assez facile de faire en sorte que certaines personnes ne la voient pas. Le seul problème était qu'en grandissant, la princesse devint curieuse de tout et il fallait toujours qu'elle fût surveillée pour éviter qu'il lui arrivât malheur.

****************************************************

La petite Alicorne fut élevée avec tout l'amour de ces parents et de ses proches. Elle adorait lire comme son père, la nuit comme sa mère et chanter.

Mais Luna avait peur pour sa fille, aucun poney n'ayant sa confiance ne connaissait la jeune princesse. Et l'Alicorne lunaire fit tout pour que Nightmare Moon ne rencontrât jamais sa fille.

Évidemment toute cette protection passait aux yeux de la petite pour un défi, sa mère ne lui autorisait pas à sortir parce qu'elle la pensait trop petite. Mais pour elle sept ans et demi n'étaient pas trop petit, et elle voulait voir l'extérieur des jardins du palais...

****************************************************

Quand Luna se réveilla, elle sortit de sa chambre, regarda par la fenêtre et vit sa fille qui essayait encore une fois de sortir du château.

\- Mon cœur, je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? demanda Luna assez fort pour que sa fille l'entend.

\- Euh... Rien maman, je voulais juste savoir si j'arrivais à ouvrir le portail du château. mentit la jeune princesse après avoir sursauté de peur en entendant sa mère.

\- Ne me mens pas. Si tu veux jouer, c'est dans le jardin, je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi ma chérie. dit Luna gentillement mais fermement.

\- Oui, maman... Et, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cousine Flurry et tante Cadence vienne ? demanda la petite Alicorne, surexcitée de revoir sa meilleure amie (sa seule amie d'ailleurs) et grande cousine.

\- Ce serait doublement dommage que tu disparaisses. dit Luna avec un clin d'œil.

****************************************************

Trois heures plus tard, les invitées étaient arrivées. Comme d'habitude, Shining Armor n'avait pas pu venir et comme d'habitude, les petites étaient allées "jouer" dans la chambre.

\- C'est comment dehors d'ici ? demanda la petite princesse après quelques minutes de jeu.

\- Dehors à Equestria ou dehors à l'Empire de Cristal ? questionna Flurry Heart car la précision de sa cousine n'était pas très élevée.

\- Dis moi tout ! s'exclama-t-elle devant tout le savoir de sa cousine.

\- À l'empire, il y a presque tout qui est fait de cristal, même les poneys y habitant, il y a sur la place une statue du magnifique Spike, sauveur de l'empire et empereur des dragons ! s'exclama la princesse de l'Empire de cristal tandis que sa cousine l'écoutait avec attention.

La petite Alicorne solitaire écoutait attentivement et s'imaginait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les lieux que Flurry Heart décrivait. Après la description d'Equestria, d'Everfree et de Ponyville, les deux Alicornes continuèrent leurs jeux jusqu'à ce que Cadance et sa fille dûrent rentrer.


	6. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir...

Une fois toute seule dans sa chambre, la petite Alicorne réfléchit, elle voulait vraiment voir ce qu’il y avait hors des limites du château, mais sa mère était trop protectrice pour la laisser sortir.

Et par un travers bien digne d’un poulain, elle se dit qu’aller en secret dans un endroit très dangereux et revenir prouverait qu’elle est assez grande pour voir le monde extérieur.

Elle réfléchit, qu’elle était l’endroit le plus dangereux que lui avait décrit sa cousine ? Puis, la réponse lui vint en tête : la forêt Everfree.

Elle écrit son idée sur un papier pour que sa mère ne s'inquiète pas trop, mit une cape pour que personne ne la voit (car elle était très timide) et sortit doucement de sa chambre, sa mère parlait avec son mari et sa soeur; donc elle put sortir assez facilement du château.

Canterlot était comme Flurry Heart l’avait décrit; à quelques exceptions : toute les maisons était blanches comme la neige et brillait au soleil, tous les poneys étaient bien habillés et impeccablement coiffés et surtout, la ville était grande, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à la petite princesse qui avait l'habitude de vivre étouffer entre les quatre murs de sa chambre.

Quand elle arriva à Ponyville, elle se dépêcha d’aller dans la forêt, de peur de croiser Twilight ou l’une de ses amies.

Elle pénétra dans la forêt et commença à chercher une feuille d’arbre différente de celles qu’elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle vit une petite Alicorne noire à la crinière bleu nuit et alla vers elle.

\- Qui es-tu, que fais-tu ici ? demanda la petite princesse.

L’Alicorne mystérieuse prit peur et s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivi par la petite princesse curieuse.

L’Alicorne réussit à semer la pouliche, cette dernière remarqua qu’elle avait perdu sa cape et commença à contempler cette partie de la forêt.

Les arbres s'élevaient si haut qu’il était impossible de voir le ciel, leurs feuilles étaient multicolores. Il y avait plein de variétés de fruit et de fleur qu’elle ne connaissait pas malgré tout les livres sur la nature qu’elle avait lus.

Devant ce spectacle naturel, la jeune princesse mit plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer la voix qui l’avait interpellé.

\- Mais dites-moi, ne serait ce pas la pouliche de cette chère Luna ? dit une Alicorne inconnue de la petite princesse en sortant des ombres de la forêt.

\- Qui est êtes-vous et comment connaissez vous mon existence ? demanda l’Alicorne bleu-gris, terrifiée.

\- Je suis une connaissance de ta mère et je connaissais ton existence avant ta naissance. poursuivit la vampire en se rapprochant de la pouliche de Luna.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, Nightmare Moon ! lança Luna en se mettant devant sa pouliche pour la protéger.

\- Je te signale Luna que cette partie de la forêt appartient aux vampires et que de ce fait, ta précieuse petite lumière d'espoir n’a rien à faire ici. rappela Nightmare Moon, en utilisant l’appellation que Luna avait donnée à sa pouliche pour désigner cette dernière. Tu devrais lui apprendre de ne pas suivre la pouliche de ta pire ennemie.

La jeune princesse, contrairement à sa mère, ne pu cacher sa surprise : cette Alicorne peureuse était la petite de cette méchante vampire ?

\- Alors de ce fait, nous allons partir. dit Luna en prenant sa pouliche sur son dos comme si elle n’avait pas entendu la dernière phrase et s’envola hors de la forêt.

****************************************************

Une fois arrivées au château, Luna regarda sa pouliche d’un regard de reproche.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sortie du château ? demanda Luna très en colère.

\- Je suis désolée, je croyais que-... commença la petite princesse avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir ! cria Luna avant de se calmer, voyant qu’elle faisait peur à sa petite lumière d’espoir. Je veux juste te protéger des personnes qui te veulent du mal, mais maintenant qu’elle t’a vue, elle ne se gênera pas de venir te retrouver…

Luna réfléchit, si son "ombre" reprenait possession d’elle, elle ferait sûrement du mal à sa petite; donc, devait-elle courir le risque qu’il arrivât du mal à sa pouliche mais rester avec elle ou charger quelqu'un de sa protection mais risquer de ne plus jamais la revoir ? Elle choisit la deuxième option et appela la ponette en qui elle avait le plus confiance en tout Equestria.

\- Écoute, je vais de demander quelque chose de très important pour moi… Je veux que tu partes avec ma pouliche, que tu la protèges de tout ce qui pourrai lui faire du mal jusqu'à ce qu’elle devienne forte. demanda la princesse nocturne à la ponette rose qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Mais tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée, et si quelqu'un la reconnait ? demanda la ponette.

\- Presque personne ne connaît son existence ou son nom, et ceux qui la connaissent ne te connaissent pas toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? demanda Luna presque en la suppliant.

\- Compte sur moi Luna, ta petite sera entre de bons sabots. lui rassura la ponette aux yeux bleus avec un sourire tout en rapprochant la petite d’elle.

Luna embrassa le front de sa petite en lui promettant qu’elles se reverraient bientôt.

Tandis que la ponette rose et sa pouliche s'éloignaient, Luna versa une larme et murmura :

\- Ne t’en fait pas ma petite lumière d’espoir, ce n’est qu’un au revoir...

**À suivre**


End file.
